<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A mess in heat by Galraheat99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111869">A mess in heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galraheat99/pseuds/Galraheat99'>Galraheat99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Lance (Voltron), Creampie, Farting, Filth, Keith in Heat (Voltron), M/M, Piss, Scat, Voltron, unwashed musk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galraheat99/pseuds/Galraheat99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith comes back from a lengthy space mission with the blades and reunites with Lance. Things go messy when Keith starts his first ever Galra heat cycle. *WARNING THIS CONTAINS SCAT, PISS AND FARTING, OF THAT IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, MOVE ON*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A mess in heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I may or may not be adding more chapters to this later on if this goes well. Once again this contains element of scat, piss and farting, so if you do not like that, skip the hate comment and keep scrolling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith strolled down the corridor of the Garrison with a pep in his step, he’d just returned from a mission with the Marmora. He’d been away for a few months and really missed his friends, the one he missed the most was Lance. The Galra soldier thought of his Cuban teammate and the adventures they had shared throughout the past year. Deep in thought Keith hadn’t notice Pidge walking by and bumped into her.</p>
<p>”Oh! Sorry Pidge!”</p>
<p>The shorter female grinned and gave him a squeeze, “Keith you’re back! How was the mission with the blades?”</p>
<p>Keith smiled as he hugged her back, “Well we almost died trying to unite a tribe of space unicorns and a group of alien slugs...”</p>
<p>”That sounds awesome, and I’d love to hear more about it, but....”</p>
<p>”What?”</p>
<p>”I’m sorry, but you stink and need a shower.” Pidge laughed as she pulled away, the mulleted adult raised an arm and gave himself a whiff, his head darting back at the smell.</p>
<p>”I guess you’re right...I’ll uh, go do that now.” He turned to leave and then stopped, “Hey before I go, do you happen to know where the others are?”</p>
<p>”Coran went on a tour of the world, so he’ll be gone for a while, Hunk is busy being a judge on Masterchef....Shiro is back at his place, though I’m not sure what he’s doing.”</p>
<p>”What about Lance?” Keith asked softly.</p>
<p>”Oh I just saw him actually, I think he’s in his room Playing video games.” Pidge noticed the look on his face, “He really missed you, y’know...”</p>
<p>”Uh thanks...I’ll go talk to him.”</p>
<p>Keith smiled and resumed his stroll, now making his way towards Lance’s room, as he got closer he got a strange feeling in his gut. It didn’t feel like nerves or butterflies, it just felt...different, he shook it off as he approached the door. The Galra hesitated, he could hear the sound effects from the game Lance was playing and his faint annoyed grunts as he played. He sighed and gave the door two knocks.</p>
<p>”Pidge, I told you already I’m not leaving until I beat this game!”</p>
<p>”Well I guess I’ll leave then..” Came Keith’s sarcastic remark, he heard the game pause, “Keith?”</p>
<p>Lance could be heard shoving things to different parts of the room in a panic before the door opened, Keith’s eyes fell on the Cuban defender. He was wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants with a mysterious white stain on the upper thigh near his crotch, his hair was a bit messy, but somehow Keith found it cute. They both stood in the doorway staring at each other for a while before one of them spoke.</p>
<p>”....Hi Lance..”</p>
<p>”Keith..its great to see you.”</p>
<p>The Galra soldier glanced past him into the room, he saw many used wrappers from snacks and empty fast food cups strewn on the table and miscellaneous workout equipment stashed in the corners. Lance caught his gaze, “Sorry if I’d known you were coming I would’ve cleaned up...”</p>
<p>”I Don’t mind...”</p>
<p>”You want to come in?”</p>
<p>Keith thought for a moment, he remembered that he needed a shower- it had been weeks since he’s done so-but instead he decided to take up Lance’s offer.<br/>“Sure.”</p>
<p>The shorter Cuban shut the door as he entered, “So...I uh really missed you while you were gone...”</p>
<p>The taller adult felt his heart skip a beat, his face flushed red once more, and his body began to feel hot. “R-really...? Thanks..I uh...you too?”</p>
<p>Lance stayed silent for a moment before bursting out with laughter, that had to be the cutest reaction he’s ever seen. Keith blushed even harder in embarrassment, his body began to feel like it was on fire and he began to sweat. </p>
<p>“Lance....”</p>
<p>The sharpshooter continued to chuckle, slightly doubling over, “Aww buddy....did you miss me too?”</p>
<p>The feeling in the Galra’s gut returned, this time being much stronger than the last time. Keith gripped his stomach and let out a soft growl, Lance immediately stopped laughing as he heard this.</p>
<p>“Whoa Keith geez, I was just kidding...Keith?” He paused as he saw Keith’s pained expression.</p>
<p>The guy with the mullet looked over at his friend, his squinted eyes scanning over his thin yet chiseled physique. His mocha skin seemed to glimmer now in the light, and as Lance walked over to him to see if he was okay, he saw his member wagging against the fabric of his sweats. </p>
<p>“Keith? Are you okay?” His voice echoed in Keith’s ears, the Galra’s noticed his hearing had suddenly become more sensitive.</p>
<p>“I jus...I just think I should sit down..” </p>
<p>Lance placed his arm around his waist to help him to a bean bag chair on the floor next to the wall, Keith slightly flinching at his touch.</p>
<p>The half alien sat in the soft seat, breathing heavily, almost like he was panting. The Spanish boy worriedly stood over him, “Are you having a panic attack? Should I call for help?”</p>
<p>Keith held his head and groaned, “N-no I Just....” He stooped and began to sniff the air. “What’s that smell?”</p>
<p>“Sorry... I have not showered in a couple days....or since you left”</p>
<p>Keith blinked, mind going blank, and his eyes went into their Galra state, Lance saw this and backed away slightly. He then came to a realization when he saw a new mark form on the other’s neck, “Wait Keith, buddy... I think I know what is happening to you...”</p>
<p>The Galra began to crawl towards him slowly like a lion about to pounce on a gazelle, the Cuban continue to move away from him.</p>
<p>“You’re in heat...I read up on some Galra physiology while you were gone. When a Galra Male goes into heat, they get all sweaty and their senses are like dialed up past 1000...” </p>
<p>Lance found himself backed against the door and he began to panic, “Keith can you hear me? Keith! It’s me! It’s Lance!”</p>
<p>Keith didn’t react at all, his yellow eyes stayed glued on their target, and once he finally reached him, the alien hybrid placed his hands on the brown skinned boy’s thighs. Their faces inches from each other’s, Lance wasn’t sure what to expect so he closed his eyes in anticipation.</p>
<p>He expected something bad to happen, but was surprised when he heard Keith take in a deep breath. He peeked out of one of his eyes and saw the Marmora soldier, with his head cocked to the side, nose hovering over his neck. </p>
<p>He’s smelling me! Lance thought in bewilderment, it was such an odd sensation to have. The former blue paladin flushed red and gulped, “Uh...y-you taking in my scent there buddy?”</p>
<p>Keith pressed his index finger to Lance’s lips, replacing it with his thumb that he used to gently pull down his bottom one. The former red paladin then began to lean in, as if he was going to kiss him, Lance braced himself for impact. At the last second, before their lips met, Keith had turned his head and was sniffing the air once more. His gaze snapped over to the closet, he stood partially crouched and padded over to it. </p>
<p>He opened it once he reached the door, dropping back to his knees and started rummaging through it. Lance sat up and cautiously moved towards him, pausing at his back. The Galra in heat stopped when he found something, holding it within his gloved hands. The item was revealed to be an extremely dirty pair of Lance’s underwear, they were grey and crumpled, clearly been worn for much longer than they should have. Keith unraveled them and his golden eyes fell on the shocking sight of the interior. The front of the underwear was stiff and crispy, caked in dried up loads of semen, the back/crotch area carried a rather large oval shaped streak with a spicy brown color. </p>
<p>Keith admired the rancid undergarment, noting that they were still warm, meaning that they had recently been removed. Lance took a minute to register the situation and then panicked, reaching for them. But before he could grab them away, the soldier had brought the dirtiest end to his nostrils and took a whiff.</p>
<p>“Gah! KEITH GIVE ME THOSE” the Cuban paladin attempted to snatch his underwear back, but Keith had them clutched tightly in his grasp. They fought for dominance for a short time before Keith finally released them. Lance stumbled back, catching himself as he nearly fell. A deep blush stretched across his face and he tried to avoid eye contact.</p>
<p>“I like that smell.....why do I like that smell?” Keith mumbled, Lance was slightly relieved hearing his voice, but was confused by what he said.</p>
<p>“Keith...?”</p>
<p>“It’s gross but....I want it...I need it!” The Galra held his head and groaned, it almost seemed like he was in pain.</p>
<p>“You mean my....” the blue paladin glanced down at the dirty underwear in his hand, “I read that when a Galra is in heat, they take in their partner’s scent...”</p>
<p>The red paladin stood and turned to him, Lance gasped quietly as he saw a rather large bulge in the front of Keith’s suit. His cat-like eyes pleaded for attention of some sort, some kind of relief. The Cuban sighed and carefully held out the smelly garment, it was snatched up immediately, Keith inhaling the putrid scent eagerly.</p>
<p>“Ugh! It’s not enough!” He whimpered, tossing them to the side, Lance flinched slightly, freezing when his eyes cut to him.</p>
<p>“Lance you gotta help me out here!”</p>
<p>“Me?” Lance’s voice cracked, “Why me? I already gave you my underwear, can’t you just take that and hump a pillow or something?”</p>
<p>“Are you even paying attention? I just said it’s not enough! Just help me, and I promise I won’t tell anyone.”</p>
<p>The shorter boy eyed his peer and the tent in his pants, did it get bigger? Lance glanced down at himself as he could feel his own erection pressing against the fabric of his sweatpants.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t look like you hate the idea....” Keith stated flatly.</p>
<p>“Whatever! I just...haven’t showered yet...let me just-“</p>
<p>“Lance I just shoved my nose in your shit-stained underwear, I think I can manage you not showering.” Keith got closer to Lance, placing his hands on his shoulders, tilting his head to sniff his neck once more. It was a deep and musky sweaty scent, he moaned at it and took another whiff. </p>
<p>Lance kept his arms at his sides, not sure of what to do in this situation, a chill ran down his spine when the other boy whispered, “Please touch me....”</p>
<p>“W-what....?”</p>
<p>“Touch me!” The horny red paladin grabbed his hand, placing it firmly on his hard manhood. Lance’s eyes grew large as this happened, “K-Keith...I don’t think I...”</p>
<p>Keith began rubbing himself against the blue paladin’s palm, licking the crook of his neck in the process. The brown skinned boy moaned softly, gently giving the Galra’s cock a squeeze, he gasped and his hips jolted forward in response. Using his other hand, Lance scooped his finger under the other’s chin and kissed him passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance  as they groaned in pleasure, Keith proceeded to start removing his own suit, revealing his muscular heaving chest. More new Galra markings stretched across the surface and seemed to glimmer as Lance looked them over.</p>
<p>The sweaty aroma that followed filled the Cuban boy’s nostrils, he sighed as he leaned down and breathed it in. The couple continued to strip each other down and smell one another until they got down to their underwear, Both of their erections were heavily prominent. Keith took Lance to the bed and pushed him down onto it, kneeling in front of him and opening his legs, he brought his nose up to his crotch and took a whiff. The smell, though it was strong and pungent, was a bit muffled by the fabric of his boxer briefs, the Galra tugged them down, freeing Lance’s eight inch uncut cock. Keith pressed his nose against his balls and slowly ran it upwards to the tip, taking in the rank unwashed scent. His eyes widened as he got to the tip and his nose was filled with the aroma of old cum, piss and musk. </p>
<p>“Holy shit...” </p>
<p>Lance could only flush red and look away, “I told you I haven’t showered in a....” he paused as he saw Keith eagerly begin to sniff the foreskin loosely bunched up on his dirty dick. </p>
<p>“...while..?”</p>
<p>The boy with the mullet retracted the smelly loose skin to expose the head, moaning as the odor got stronger. The head was partially slick with precum, chunks of stinky build up rested underneath, Keith wasted no time in pressing the tip against his nose.</p>
<p>“You....like that?” Lance was shocked at what he was seeing, but it oddly turned him on.</p>
<p>“Yeah...*sniff* I know it’s gross and it stinks...*sniff* but it’s in a good way?”</p>
<p>Lance grew hot as he watched his teammate like this, they stayed in that position for three minutes, which felt like hours, before Keith picked up his legs.</p>
<p>“Hey whoa! I’m not sure you wanna got down there, buddy...”</p>
<p>“Oh I definitely do....” the Galra hooked the other’s legs over his shoulders and used his hands to spread his ass. It was a mess! The inner crack was caked in both dried and moist smeared hunks of shit, and the putrid smell made Keith’s mouth water.</p>
<p>“Dude....why don’t you wipe?”</p>
<p>“I-I guess I may have gotten a little lazy within the past couple of months...Hold on! You smelled my dirty underwear and my dick that I haven’t washed for like a month, and this you’re having trouble with?” Lance was confused by Keith’s hesitation.</p>
<p>“Oh I never said I didn’t like it....” Keith smirked as he swiped a finger through the disgusting mess, momentarily holding it under his nose before wiping it on Lance’s abdomen.</p>
<p>“Keith! Gross what are you doing?! That’s it, I’m taking a shower and then we can get back to this...” he got up and started heading for the bathroom, his partner grabbed his arm.</p>
<p>“Fine but I’m coming with you..”</p>
<p>“Come on....” Lance sighed as he opened the door connecting his room to the washroom. As they entered, Keith finally removed his underwear, a ten inch cock stood proudly beneath him, also uncut and pulsing with eagerness. </p>
<p>Lance stared at it for a moment, he didn’t know what to expect, he knew it was big but he didn’t expect it to be that big. He partially expected it to be alien looking but amazingly it was all human. He snapped out of his trance and brought his attention to the shower, about to turn it on.</p>
<p>“Wait...come here.” Keith stopped him and gently pulled him closer by his arm, he kissed the Cuban boy once more. Lance closed his eyes and melted into it and wrapped his arms around his waist moving him even closer so that their bodies were flush. Their cocks pressed together, Keith moved his hips against the other’s, Lance gasped and moaned as he mirrored his movements. Each thrust wafted the scent of the blue paladin’s unwashed cock into their sinuses, the red paladin shuddered with pleasure.</p>
<p>Lance frotted harder as he felt an orgasm approaching, “Unnh Keith I’m gonna-“ </p>
<p>Keith pulled away at the last second spoiling his climax, the Cuban whined and humped the air in frustration. “Keith!”</p>
<p>“You can’t cum yet, I don’t want this to end too soon.” </p>
<p>The blue paladin let out a soft whimper, the Galra kissed him once more and pushed him to sit on his knees. Lance instinctively opened his mouth, but his counterpart pressed a finger to his lips. “No sucking just yet, you have to smell me first...”</p>
<p>Lance eyed the large member in front of him, the foreskin was partially retracted and a stray black, wiry pube stuck to the glistening head. He leaned in slowly and took in a deep breath, his head shot back slightly at the odor. Although it was very enticing, the head may have wreaked of fish, piss and sweat, but there was also a hint of sweetness to it, which caused him to take another sniff. </p>
<p>“Smells like you’ve gotten a bit lazy yourself, Keith...”</p>
<p>“The blades don’t have much time for showers when they’re saving alien societies...” he replied with a chuckle. </p>
<p>“Why are you making me smell you anyway? You’re the one in heat, shouldn’t you’ve fucked me through a wall by now?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know it just seemed hot to do or whatever...and trust me, you’ll be fucked senseless soon.” Keith grinned seductively as he rubbed his smelly cock on Lance’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blue paladin secretly liked the aroma of the Galra’s cock, he sniffed it again and moaned softly. </p>
<p>“Good to know I’m not the only weirdo here...” Keith teased, Lance blushed, slightly embarrassed, but still very turned on.</p>
<p>“Lance...I see that look in your eyes, just do what your instincts are telling you to do...” </p>
<p>The Cuban eyed his partner for a moment, he then began eagerly sniffing at Keith’s unwashed cock, he let out whimpers of pleasure with each inhale. Lance moved upwards and took in whiffs of his body, Galra musk hung to every inch of the red paladin’s body. Keith pulled Lance’s face to his own and they made out passionately, he promptly mirrored Lance’s actions in taking in his scent.</p>
<p>“Why does this smell make me hornier?” Keith questioned himself out loud as he had his nose buried in Lance’s filthy foreskin. </p>
<p>“Which smell do you like more? My cock or my ass?” </p>
<p>“I can’t decide...both could literally make me cum without even touching myself...” Keith replies as he takes one last long whiff of the sharpshooter’s cock before turning him around to gain access to his backside. The Galra samurai pushed his nose into his ass and took a deep breath, the aroma of Lance’s shit filled his airways. Keith moans and pulled back, a brown streak sat on the bridge of his nose, he thinks for a moment and gets an idea. </p>
<p>“Hey Lance?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Remember when you farted in the blue lion when we first got it?” The red paladin smirks as he massages his partners glutes. </p>
<p>“Ha classic....how could I forget?”</p>
<p>“Could you...mayb-“ Keith is cut off when his face gets blasted with a very ripe fart from Lance.</p>
<p>“I really hope that’s what you wanted, if it wasn’t....please don’t kill me!” </p>
<p>Keith lets out a growl of approval as he frantically sniffs the putrid air, “Fuuuuck! Ok I need to fuck you immediately!” He stands and presses his leaking cock against Lance’s dirty entrance.</p>
<p>“W-wait...aren’t you going to prep me or at least use some lube?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, your shit will do just fine...” Keith gathers the brown mess to coat his dick and then slowly pushes in, he slid in pretty smoothly. Lance let out a loud moan as he was entered, once he was fully inside, Keith’s Galra instincts kicked in again. He latched onto the Cuban’s hips and then began power fucking him, standing doggy-style. </p>
<p>“Keith-oh FUCK!” Lance yelped as his prostate was struck repeatedly, Keith didn’t miss a single time which made it difficult for him not to cum too soon.</p>
<p>“Aw fuck yeah.....you want me to fuck you harder?” The soldier growls in pleasure as he bites down lightly on the Cuban’s neck. Lance moaned louder and louder as he felt something building up inside of him. “Keith! Unnnnh! Please I’m gonna-FUCK!”</p>
<p>The blue Paladin felt the pressure building inside of him release, it felt like an extremely powerful orgasm, but it wasn’t. Lance looked down at himself and noticed he hadn’t cum at all. This was because this was a different kind of orgasm, one that was simply his body’s reaction to having his prostate overstimulated. Keith kept pounding away at his ass, causing the Fun loving Paladin’s knees to start going weak from the intense sensation.</p>
<p>“Keith! Fuck....oh my god!”</p>
<p>The smell of Lance’s shit was really getting Keith worked up, he pulled out as he got an idea, Lance dropped to his knees as he was released. He looked up breathlessly at his lover, “Damn that was so intense....” The sensation remained, causing him to quiver.</p>
<p>Keith moved closer to Lance so he was standing over him, his shit covered cock inches from the blue paldin’s face. “Clean my cock....”</p>
<p>“Ok pass me the wipes....” Lance reaches out for the packet of wipes on the toilet, Keith smirks.</p>
<p>“Oh no...not with those....”</p>
<p>The Cuban is confused for a few seconds and then blushes when he realizes what the Galra meant. “You mean....Keith come on...I can’t do that!”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Look, I’ll fart on you, I’ll shit on you, hell, I’ll even piss on you if you want, but I draw the line at eating shit.” Lance explains, he was secretly turned on by the idea, but at the same time grossed out.</p>
<p>“Fine...” Keith shrugged, reaching down and stroking his dirty cock, the brown mess smearing all over it. Lance blushed as he watched this, “Hey uh Keith..? Can I request something from you?”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“Could you um....fart on me?” The caramel skinned boy asked nervously, the alien hybrid smiled at him. “Ok, but I wanna go back to the room first.”</p>
<p>Lance nods as he stands shakily, his prostate was still tingling and it was hard for him to stay upright. Keith helped him back to the room and put him on the bed, “Ok Lance, get under the sheets.”</p>
<p>The slightly shorter male did what he was told and climbed under the sheets, his partner did the same, his dirty cock streaking the linen. The muscled Galra turned so his musky ass was in Lance’s face, he of course moved forward to get closer and get a better smell.</p>
<p>Brrrrrapppfft! Pftttttbbtpt!</p>
<p>Keith’s smelly gas erupted under the sheets and engulfed Lance, he moaned and sniffed desperately at the eggy, shitty and rotten aroma. “Fuck! More! More!”</p>
<p>Fpppptt! Bopphhft!</p>
<p>Lance was in pure heavenly bliss, his eyes rolled back and he began to pant as he was Dutch ovened by his crush. Keith let him stay under the sheet and bask in his essence for a bit before pulling them off and squatting over his body.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck Keith, are you about to shit on me?”</p>
<p>The Cuban watches his hole flex and soon a large, smelly, heaping pile of hot poop was squeezed out onto his chest. The Galra in heat moaned in relief as he pushed out the last few soft serve logs.</p>
<p>The lankier male blushed hard as he began to smear the foul mess all over his own body. “So fucking dirty.....” he groaned out as he picked up a chunk and smelled it.</p>
<p>Keith enjoyed the view of Lance playing in his filth and turned to assist him in doing so, rubbing his hands in his shit and wiping it on his face as well as his own body.</p>
<p>“Want my Cuban fury, baby?” Lance moaned.</p>
<p>The other male nodded, gasping as he was flipped onto his back and got a closeup view of his lover’s dirty hole. </p>
<p>Fffffppppppttttt! Braaapft!</p>
<p>A loud, echoing and powerful smelling fart was blasted onto Keith’s face, the half alien nearly came. He moved his head up to lick that smelly, shitty ass, ingesting Lances feces.</p>
<p>The Cuban rubbed his filthy ass on his lovers face as he cleaned it, this smeared more shit onto his face, which the Galra didn’t mind. He just simply kept eating and licking that hole until it was clean, pulling away once it was.</p>
<p>“Ok, bend over again, I really wanna fuck you full of cum!” Keith grunts, Lance eagerly does what he’s told and gets off to lay next to him on his stomach, grabbing a pillow to place under his head for comfort.</p>
<p>“Fill my fucking hole!”</p>
<p>Keith got up and lubed his cock up with more fecal matter from the bed before getting behind the blue Paladin and shoving himself into his tight ass. “God you’re so tight! I’m already on the verge of cumming!”</p>
<p>The Galra grabbed those hips and began thrusting, Lance clutched his pillow tightly and groaned out in extreme pleasure. “Fuuuuuck! Harder Keith, harder! Make me your bitch!” </p>
<p>Keith did just that, holding onto his lover firmly as he roughly rammed in and out of him, stroking his prostate dead on each time. That made Lance begin to piss himself, the musky yellow liquid soaked the sheets and the mattress and added to the putrid odor of the the room. </p>
<p>“Fuck yeah! That’s right Lance, let all of it out, you dirty little minx!” </p>
<p>The intense thrusting was also starting to make Lance fart all over Keith’s huge cock, which in turn made him hornier and fuck him even harder. “Ohhhh I’m gonna cum...I’m gonna cum—-FUCK!” The Galra growled an bit down on the other’s shoulder as he shot a powerful, potent load in his ass.</p>
<p>Lance felt this and came as well, coating the dirty sheets beneath him, “I love you! Fuck.....” he panted as he rode out his orgasm, Keith pummeled in a few more thrusts of his cock until he relaxed on top of him.</p>
<p>The red Paladin released his teeth from his bottom’s shoulder, revealing a good sized mark that was already starting to bruise and a bit of blood trickled out. Keith wiped it with his thumb and then kissed the area, “I love you too, I always have.”</p>
<p>Lance turned his head  to smile up at his potentially new boyfriend, the other leaned down to kiss him passionately as he began to slowly thrust into him again. Keith’s Galra features slowly began to recede until it was just his normal singular marking on his cheek.</p>
<p>“Your mouth tastes like shit....” Lance says as he pulled away from the kiss, Keith blushed, “Oh! Sorry!”</p>
<p>“Y’know what....I kinda like it!” </p>
<p>“I knew you would!” The soldier smiles and pulled out of his boyfriend, large amounts of his cum leaked out, being a shade of light brown since it had mixed with all of that shit. Lance moaned at the feeling and then turned over onto his back, Keith laid on top of him and began kissing him again, also leaving hickeys along his neck and body.</p>
<p>At that moment, there was a heavy knock at the door, both of the boys froze and looked at each other.</p>
<p>“Hey uh, Lance? Did you clog your toilet again, I can smell it all the way down the hall..” came Shiro’s voice as he opened the door and stepped in. His eyes widened as his eyes fell upon the sight of Keith and Lance in a filthy bed covered in shit and completely naked.</p>
<p>“Shiro! I thought you were at your house!” Lance said awkwardly as he pulled the covers over himself and Keith, though it wouldn’t have mattered considering the situation.</p>
<p>“I was, but then I got a call that Keith was back..” the black Paladin shut the door behind him and locked it. “You two seem to have....warmly welcomed each other.” The Man’s eyes studied the mess curiously.</p>
<p>Keith gave him a small smirk, “Care to join us?”</p>
<p>Shiro paused at the foot of the bed and took a deep breath, inhaling the full essence of the odor that hung in the air. “Yes, but not here, I’ll help you clean up and then I’ll take you two back to my place.” He replied with a matching grin.</p>
<p>Lance and Keith shared a glance, “Well since you’re interested, can we at least smell your cock first?”</p>
<p>The older male thought for a moment and then sighed as he began to undo his belt and fish out his girthy, 10.5 inch uncut cock. “Fine but that’s all, we need to clean before someone else comes.”</p>
<p>The two boys eagerly crawled across the bed and brought their noses to that big organ and took a good whiff. A strong musky scent filled their airways and they sighed happily, then deviously smirked at Shiro.</p>
<p>“Oh this is gonna be fun.....” Keith says as he shifts back into his Galra state.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>